what has she done?
by waitingontoday
Summary: Rosalie grows jealous of Edward'slove for Bella, and confronts Bella in the forest. Rosalie walks away leaving Bella beaten and dying. What happens? please RR
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys; tell me if you like it. I have the next chapter ready, and will post it if you want me to continue with this story. Send me a review and tell me if I should continue on or delete it. The rest of the chapters are wayyy longer. This is sort of a preface. Thanks so much!_

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X** _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in Twilight and New Moon. I wish I did, but don't we all…They all belong to Stephenie Meyers. ok then_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Preface**_

I saw Bella laying there, blood dripping down her pale leg. Her lifeless face was filled with scratches and bruises, and her clothes were wrinkled and torn. Her tangled hair was soaked with sweat and blood, and I could tell her arm was broken. Her breath was jagged and inconsistent. She did not have much time left on this earth. I could not help but smile.

"Bella Swan" I laughed quietly. "You finally got what you deserved." I looked down, kicked her one more time and ran off into the darkness, never to look back. I had to find Edward. Now that she was out of the way, he was sure to fall in love with me like he was suppose to in the first place. How could he ever have loved that…that thing? She was so weak, so vulnerable, so UGLY! Well, beauty always wins in the end.

I reached our house and pushed open the door, more than ready to begin my new life with Edward.

* * *

_I hope it was ok. I know it was really short, but it was a preface. . . . So please please PLEASE review!!! Thanks guys! I love you all_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in Twilight and New Moon. I really really really really wish I did… but I do not. They belong to Stephenie Meyers. Ok, yeah…_

**Actual Chapter 1:**

_Emmett's point of view:_

I heard the door open and pulled my eyes away from the baseball game on our new television. Rosalie, my beautiful wife, was standing at the door.

"Hey Rose" I said. Even after so many years together, I still could not help but be stunned by her unique beauty and impossible perfection. I could not believe that she would ever choose someone like me. "How was your day?"

She looked at me. Even though her flawless face held no expression, I could see that her eyes were smiling.

"Hi" she finally said. She seemed preoccupied by something. "I am, uhhh… I think I will go upstairs. I will talk to you later" I knew something was up.

"Would you like me to come with you?" I asked, silently springing up off the couch.

"No thank you" she responded immediately. "You stay down here and finish watching the game. I just want to change out of these clothes and take a shower." Was she trying to torture me? I grinned and walked over to the steps.

"Oh, Rosalie. I would much rather join you. I need a shower, too." Much to my surprise, she backed away from me.

"I need sometime alone, baby," she said. Hesitantly, she leaned over and kissed me lightly, but pulled away quickly. She offered me a small, forced smile, and gracefully danced up the stairs. I slowly made my way back to the couch and tried to concentrate on the rest of the game. No matter how badly I wanted to join her, I knew better than to go against Rosalie's wishes. I sighed. Sometimes, she could be such a bitch. If only she was not so hot…

(Edward's point of view)

I was lying on my couch listening to some music when Rosalie knocked at my door.

"Come in!" I called softly. She walked into my bedroom wearing a little halter-top that showed off way too much cleavage, and the shortest skirt I had ever seen. Her make-up was very heavy and her wet hair was piled on top of her head in some sort of bun. I rolled my eyes. What on earth could Emmett possibly see in this girl? She looked like a stripper. Then again, that is probably why. No matter how much I loved Emmett, I did not understand how he could be so shallow.

"Can I help you Rosalie?" I asked. I tried to read her mind, but she blocked me.

Yeah, actually you could, Edward" she was smiling at me in a strange way as she walked over to my couch. "Sit up" she said, playfully slapping my legs. I was shocked. Was she trying to flirt with me, or was that just my imagination. I prayed that it was just my imagination.

"So…" she said softly, brushing her leg against mine. I subtly scooted away from her, but she only put her pale hand on my leg and pulled herself closer to me. She stared into my eyes. Suddenly, her face was right next to mine. "You know you want this Edward" she whispered, and suddenly, her lips were upon mine. I instantly pushed her away.

"You whore!" I whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible so that Emmett could not hear. "Why the hell would you do that?" her eyes narrowed and from the look on her face, I could tell that I was the first person who had ever refused her lips. "I need to get over to Bella's house. I will be home later," I said, trying to hide the anger in my voice. I was ready to slap her. How dare she do that to me? She knew was taken. Even with everything that Rosalie does, I would never have imagined that she would try to get me to cheat on Bella. It made me shutter with disgust.

"You won't find her there" Rosalie said quietly, pulling an imaginary piece of lint off her shirt. My stomach dropped.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

"Nothing" Rosalie said lightly, and then jumped off the couch and headed for my door. I ran up and threw her against my wall. My hand was clasped around her throat, making it impossible for her to move. "Repeat that, please" I snarled. She looked absolutely terrified. I could feel her shuddering.

"Emmett!" she cried at the top of her lungs. In a second, he was up in my room and I was pinned to the ground. "What the hell were you doing to my wife!" he spat. "Tell me!" I could see Rosalie grinning in a 'don't mess with me' sort of way from behind Emmett's back.

With all my might, I pushed Emmett off of me and jumped out my open window, silently landing feet first. As I ran over to Bella's, I could not stop thinking about Rosalie's comment. It sent shivers up my spine. All I knew is that I would not be able to relax until I knew for sure that my sweet Bella was safe in her room. I finally got to the house at the edge of the woods that she shared with her father Charlie the chief police officer here in Forks. I effortlessly jumped up onto the little ledge that led to Bella's room and peered into her room. Empty. I saw that the lights were off and her bed was still made. I quietly opened the window and let myself into the house. "Bella?" I whispered. Nobody answered. I heard nothing. Where was she? I knew Charlie would still be at work, but Bella should be here. I ran around her house, opening every cupboard, drawer, dresser, closet, and anything else she could fit into, I realized that Rosalie had been right. What did she do? What the hell did Rosalie do?

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry bout the cliffhanger. I know that was mean. But review… If you do, I might post another chapter up here tonight! Also, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed before! I appreciate it!

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters that I use STILL do not belong to me. They STILL belong to Stephenie Meyers! They are found in Twilight and New Moon, which Stephenie wrote. All right then…_

_

* * *

_

_With all my might, I pushed Emmett off of me and jumped out my open window, silently landing feet first. As I ran over to Bella's, I could not stop thinking about Rosalie's comment. It sent shivers up my spine. All I knew is that I would not be able to relax until I knew for sure that my sweet Bella was safe in her room. I finally got to the house at the edge of the woods that she shared with her father Charlie the chief police officer here in Forks. I effortlessly jumped up onto the little ledge that led to Bella's room and peered into her room. Empty. I saw that the lights were off and her bed was still made. I quietly opened the window and let myself into the house. "Bella?" I whispered. Nobody answered. I heard nothing. Where was she? I knew Charlie would still be at work, but Bella should be here. I ran around her house, opening every cupboard, drawer, dresser, closet, and anything else she could fit into, I realized that Rosalie had been right. What did she do? What the hell did Rosalie do?_

_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O_

**Chapter 2**

_Edward's point of view:_

I ran outside but, Rosalie was gone. Unfortunately, I had no time to hunt her down. I needed to find Bella now! I raced into the forest, trying to find some sort of sign… a clue as to where she could be. Suddenly, I smelled her. It was subtle and almost impossible to trace. I ran through the thick grass, practically tripping over the decaying, moss covered trees and branches that had fallen to the ground. I was in some sort of trance. All I could think about was her. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings, and my sense of logic was long gone.

(Bella's point of view)

It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. My heavy eyelids kept falling down, forcing me into the darkness. I tried to scream, but I could not find my voice. I felt what I assumed to be blood trickling down my chin, but I did not have the strength to lift my arm up and brush it away. Instead, I laid there as the thick warm liquid made its way down my face and fell into the soggy ground underneath me. My whole body was in pain, and I knew that my time here on earth was almost done. I felt tears fill my eyes as I realized all the little things that I would never get to do again. Little things that I always took advantage of, always just expected, like seeing my parents, driving my truck, eating lunch with the Cullens, and Edward. The instant I actually realized that I would never see him again, my tears began to fall harder and harder. My breathing suddenly became choppier. It was getting harder and harder to fill my lungs. I knew that I was in my last moments of life here on Earth. I gathered up the rest of my strength.

"Edward…" I whispered to the darkness that surrounded me. "Edward, I will always love you…" and with that, my eyes shut and I slipped off into the night.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry it is so short…I have about 3 papers to write tonight… _

_and do not worry… Bella is not dead… yet…_

_But I refuse to post the next chapter until you guys review! (Which, I might add, is already written and MUCH longer. I was going to make this one long chapter, but I changed my mind… I think you will see why after you read the next chapter) One word answers are fine! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!! Thanks, I love you allAnd thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! I cannot express how much it means to me. Just please keep reviewing! _

_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Bella's point of view)_

_It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. My heavy eyelids kept falling down, forcing me into the darkness. I tried to scream, but I could not find my voice. I felt what I assumed to be blood trickling down my chin, but I did not have the strength to lift my arm up and brush it away. Instead, I laid there as the thick warm liquid made its way down my face and fell into the soggy ground underneath me. My whole body was in pain, and I knew that my time here on earth was almost done. I felt tears fill my eyes as I realized all the little things that I would never get to do again. Little things that I always took advantage of, always just expected, like seeing my parents, driving my truck, eating lunch with the Cullens, and Edward. The instant I actually realized that I would never see him again, my tears began to fall harder and harder. My breathing suddenly became choppier. It was getting harder and harder to fill my lungs. I knew that I was in my last moments of life here on Earth. I gathered up the rest of my strength._

"_Edward…" I whispered to the darkness that surrounded me. "Edward, I will always love you…" and with that, my eyes shut and I slipped off into the night._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyers…not me **_

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

Edward's point of view

The smell of her blood is potent. I run faster, trying to pinpoint the exact place where she is. Where could she possibly be? Is she hurt? Oh, god, what if she's really hurt. I imagine all of the horrible things that could be happening to her, and I can't stop myself from moaning her name. I clench my fists and continued running through the thick forest. I can barely make out the trees surrounding me.

I can tell that I'm getting closer. The smell of her blood is so near. So fresh. I am so close to going insane with worry and anticipation. What will I find? The smell is so intoxicating. She's got to be right around here. I listen for her heartbeat. Is that it? Is that dull noise it? It's so uneven. So soft. I'm running out of time.

Suddenly, I see her. She's sprawled out on the ground. She seems to be faced down with her hair fanned across the grass. Is that dark liquidy stuff around her … blood? I fall down to my knees and gently press my hand to her face. When I pull it back, I find it covered in blood. I feel myself braking down, but I stop myself before I reach insanity. If I don't help Bella quickly… she's gonna… she may not… I shake that thought away and take out my cell to call Carlisle. There is no service. Oh god, what if I'm too late. Her pulse is getting weaker and weaker. However I can't pick her up. It's too dark to see if she broke any bones, and I can't afford to take that risk. It could hurt her even more if I were to move her the wrong way.

"Bella" I wail into the darkness. Should I bite her? Am I prepared? No, that won't work. For one thing, she's lost way to much blood. She can't afford to lose anymore. Also, nobody's around, and as much as I would like to think that I would never hurt her, I don't know how it will be once I taste her. If I were to lose her. . . My body shakes with the pain. What options do I have left though? I can't let her die. I know that. I quickly rip off my shirt and gently wipe her face off. There's so much blood. It's everywhere.

After her face is semi-clean, I inspect her body. I need to see exactly how bad the damage is. There are open cuts everywhere. Deep gashes cover her ivory skin. I scream into the darkness, cursing my sister. I sob as I attempt to clean her up. There is a huge wound in her stomach. It looks as though someone kicked her. Did Rosalie? No… Oh no.

"focus, Edward" I tell myself. I take a deep breath. "oh, Bella. my Bella" I sob. What else can I possibly do? Is it risk the worth to pick her up? She could become a quadriplegic. Is it worth that? Yet… I think that that might be the best option at the moment. There's nothing left to do here except watch her … watch her die. As gently as possible I lift her into my arms. Her face is so distorted. No! oh, no! please let her be ok! I inhale quickly and begin to run again, moving faster than I ever thought possible. Her breath is beginning to become even slower. I need to get her to the hospital right now.

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys, sorry it's been SO long! And so short… I just wanted to get something out tonight… I have a crazy amount of home work and 4 essays to write (not even kidding ) I am really sorry that it is so horribly written also. . I promise to get the next chapter (which will be much longer) out within the next 48 hours… 24 if I get 5 reviews or more… I will also update my other stories really soon…_

_And once again, I'm so sorry it took that long_

_(if anyone has suggestions as to how I should go with this story, please tell me!" 3_

_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyers…not me _**

**_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Edward's Point of View:_

I finally approach the hospital. I run as quickly as I can until I reach the end of the forest. I can't expose myself at a time of crisis like this. There are young nurses standing at the door. I do not think I've ever come across them before. They must be new to the hospital. I call out to them, and they turn around, turning pale as they spot Bella in my arms. They jump back and open the wide doors for me. I nod my head in thanks and quickly rush in.

_ "Beautiful_" I hear one of the nurses mutter to the other. I remember then that I used my shirt to wipe away some of Bella's blood. I shake my head and rush up the gray steps to Carlisle's office on the third floor. Carlisle, having heard my haggard breathing, was already waiting for me at the doorway. His eyes bulged out as he saw my angel lying in my arms. 

"Edward… what, what happened?" he whispers, rushing over to me to examine Bella. He was holding his breath. Even with centuries of practice, this was too much for him. I don't know how I can breath. I really don't care at the moment either.

"May I?" he asks me, trying to take Bella. I snarl at him. "Edward, do you want to save her or not?" He snaps. "This is no time for silly games. She is dying Edward. DYING! If you don't give her to me, there is no hope for her survival. I promise, I will do whatever it takes." Hesitantly, I place her into my adopted father's arms. I take her small hand in mine kiss it.

"Save her, Carlisle. Please" I whisper weakly. "She means the world to me"

"I know son. I know." Determination rings in his voice. "Are you coming?" he asks. I quickly follow him out the door and down the huge hall. One of Carlisle's nurses gets a hospital bed for her. I tuck her in, and together, Carlisle and I roll her down the long hallway to the emergency operating room.

"Son, I need to stop the bleeding first" Carlisle explains as he gets the supplies that he needs. I nod before turning around and watching a couple fellow doctors hook Bella up to a bunch of monitors and an IV.

"Do you need anything else?" one of the doctors asks. "She's ready to be operated on."

"No thanks. I'm all set. But I really appreciate your help" Carlisle smiles at them. "You can go back on your break."

"Are you sure? How can you possibly do a surgery by yourself? Don't you need help?" The doctor asks again.

"No, I think I've got it. But thanks again." The doctors, looking puzzled, all nod at him and file out the door. Carlisle locks it behind them. "Alright. I'm going to get to work. I'll explain what I'm doing and why, ok? That way you'll know exactly what is happening to her. I will be one hundred percent honest. Fair?" I nod.

"Ok, well, for starters, I'm going to be stitching her up a bit. I wouldn't do this for anybody else in her condition first, but since it's her, I want to stop the bleeding so that we have the option of changing her if we need to." I growl, letting go of Bella's damaged hand and grabbing the sheets which cover her instead. I don't want to squeeze her too tightly by accident.

"Is that the only option?" I growl through my clenched teeth.

"Actually, son" Carlisle mutters, "That is not an option yet. She has lost to much blood. If she loses any more, she won't make it. Her body is too weak at the moment. She can't handle anymore blood loss. But when she grows a bit stronger, well, then I really don't know. It's possibly her only chance of making it." I am shaking now. I can't control myself any longer.

"Whoever did this. Will. Pay" I growl.

"Edward!" snaps Carlisle. "If you cannot control yourself, then I will have to ask you to leave. I don't want to , but this is for Bella's sake. I'm sorry" I nod at miraculously manage to minimize the shaking. "Thank you" he says. "And she isn't dead. Remember that. I am almost positive that she will be able to get through this."  
The "almost" really caught my attention.

"what do you mean _almost"_ I snarl. "you are _almost sure she'll live. _That's not good enough!!! I can't go on knowing that she's almost defiantly going to make it. Carlisle, can't you do something? Can't I do something?!?!" I jump out of the chair that I'm sitting in and grab a fist- full of hair.

"Edward!" Carlisle barks quietly, but severely. "You must calm down! I can't concentrate. I am aware that this is next to impossible for you, but get it together! Take a deep breath if you can." I listen to him and breathe in deeply, taking in the strong scent of Bella. I reach out, and slowly sit back down. "Thank you" Carlisle says calmly. "Now that I have stitched her up, Edward, I'm going to check for any critical damages that need to be attended to now. I typically do this first, but I wanted her to be ready for her change if necessary." I nod casually, burying my emotions. I can control myself. I can do it.

"Dad," I mutter. "Who would possibly do such a thing? This does not show any signs of a wolf attack, so I doubt it was the pack…"

"No, it was not them…" he says darkly. I notice that he is pre-occupied by something, but he is blocking me out of his head by constantly repeating Bella's name. I scrunch my eyebrows but say nothing. I know that he suspects something… or someone, but I know that if I find out who did this to my angel, I will lose complete control. So I won't press for information. I will sit here. And watch. Just watch.

"Edward" Bella slurs. "Edward…" I quickly take hold of her now - bandaged hand.

"I'm right here love. I'm right here." I feel the call in my throat grow larger. I can no longer swallow. But I manage to contain my sobs. I can't distract Carlisle. Not now.

"Edward?" I quickly look up to met Carlisle's pained gaze. I inhale quickly.

"wha… what…what's wrong?" I gasp, mentally preparing myself for the very worst.

"Son, there seems to be a great amount of, well, internal damage. Based on her breathing, her lung seems so be damaged severely, and her brain activity is not very, well, not very active. She can survive naturally, but I believe that there will be immense repercussion. Her mind will never recover to its full potential, and I don't think she will be able to walk again. Also, there's a good chance that she will need to remain on some sort of artificial breathing machine." He shakes his head and offers me a sad smile.

"What are you saying!" I growl, demonstrating all of my self control.

"Edward, I think we need to change her."

* * *

_Ugh, sorry! The computer with my stories was down. Mkayyy, well, I know this was short, but I wanted to get one out to you all. I WILL be adding another chapter soon, and I'll update the rest of my stories as well. I hope you enjoyed this, and sorry bout the cliffy you'll just need to find out later this week. (Possibly tomorrow if I can get hmmm…10 reviews. Lol! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! One word entries are welcome! Just feedback, please! Be brutal, I just want to know how I'm doing and If I should end the story. OK, thanks for taking the time to read it. ILU!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyers…not me _**

**_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6 **

_Meanwhile, back at the Cullen's house_

_Rosalie's point of view_

The phone rings, making me yelp. Everyone looks over at me and Emmet chuckles.

"Someone's jumpy tonight" he teases. I ignore him.

"I'll get it" Jasper says quietly. He walks over to the antique glass table and removes the phone from the receiver. "Hello" He says in a friendly tone. "Cullen residence," He pauses "Oh, hey Carlisle. Is something…" but he never finishes his sentence. Suddenly, he gasps. His face turns grave, and Alice jumps to his side for support, and also so that she can hear better. I know what's going on. I know exactly what's going on. They found the human. I never should have gone through with that plan. It was stupid. STUPID! Subconsciously, I knew it would never work. God, I was so desperate! Why didn't I wait and plan it out? It was a spur-of-the-moment plan. Of course it was going to fail! Why didn't I realize that?!?! There is only one thing for me to possibly do. I need to leave. They will find out I did this. I'm sure they will. And then they will murder me. Weather she's dead or alive, they will make me pay. And I won't die for that stupid human. No. I am leaving. Leaving this family, leaving this life, and especially leaving Edward. Maybe he will miss me. Maybe once I am gone, he will realize what he missed out on. But it will be too late. He will suffer, just like I did. Yes, yes. I will go now. I will leave. I can find happiness elsewhere. I will find true love. I shall win in the end. I will fly to Paris tonight. I quickly stand up and walk out of the room, followed instantly by Emmet.

"Where are you going?" he asks me as I open the front closet and pull out a jacket. I don't actually need one, but seeing as it is only about 7 degrees outside, I can't exactly walk outside in a mini skirt and tank top without being noticed.

"I need a… ummm… a walk" I say, offering him a forced grin. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon". He doesn't realize that I completely lied. Good.

"Should I come with you?" He asks, reaching for his own coat.

"Nah," I say, brushing his hand away and shutting the door. "I'll be fine. Go finish your show." He smiles.

"Alright, well, I love you." He smiles.

"Yeah, me too," I say, trying my hardest to sound convincing. He buys it. I run upstairs to my room and grab the biggest purse I own. As quickly as I possibly can, I throw in a brush, a few changes of clothes, my cell phone, my two favorite pairs of Jimmy Choos, and my brown leather wallet. I sigh, and then rush back down the steps, not even taking a final glance at myself in the mirror. I take in one last look at the house, and sprint outside into the cold night air. Jasper is still on the phone. Alice is sobbing uncontrollably. I feel my first pang of guilt, but quickly push it away. I will forget them. I will forget them all. I will run to the airport. It will be faster that way. I take one last deep breath, and I escape into the night.

_Jasper's point of view:_

"Jasper, I need you to remain calm. She's going to be fine. Please be strong for your family. Everyone needs you right now" Carlisle says sternly. I take a deep breath, and agree.

"Of course, whatever I can do to help" Alice, sobbing, clutches my arm tightly, and I kiss the top of her head. Carlisle thanks me and I place the phone back onto the receiver. I turn to face Emmet. "It's Bella…" I inform him.

"Yeah, I got that part. You know, I'm not exactly deaf," he tells me. But there is no sarcasm in his voice. He is scared as well.

"Jasper" Alice cries into my shoulder. I hug her tightly. "Why would someone do something like this? And… and why didn't I see it coming? I should have caught this!" I rock her back and forth in my arms, trying to comfort her. I fail miserably.

"Why" She sobs. "Why couldn't I see it coming?! What's wrong with me?!"

"Perhaps it was a spur- of- the- moment decision. Maybe it wasn't planned out. Don't beat yourself up, love. It's not your fault" I kiss her lightly in my head.

"Was it a wolf, do ya think?" Emmet asks. "Then she wouldn't see it anyways."

"No, if it was a wolf, Bella would be dead by now, or at least have some tell-tale scars. Carlisle would have mentioned that."

"Is Edward with her?" he asks.

"What do you think, idiot" Alice snapped. "And I should be there as well." She sits up and smoothes out her blouse. "I'm going there to see what I can do"

"Should I drive you?" I ask her, jumping up.

"Nah. I'll be fine" She huffs. "You should be here when Esme gets home. She was in Seattle today, and forgot to take her cell phone. She should be on her way home though. And I don't think its wise to have Emmet break the news to her. No offence, but he isn't exactly the most comforting person." She glares at Emmet. He smiles back awkwardly.

"No problem" I assure her. "Give everyone my best" I kiss her lightly on the lips. She smiles sadly.

"Of course. See you later" She hugs me quickly, and then rushes out the door. I sigh quietly and sit back down, inwardly praying for Bella's safety. I don't think I can handle Edward if Bella… well, dies.

* * *

mmmmkkkaaayyyy... I finally got this up. you know the drill! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! thanks so much 3 I'll get the next one up rele soon (sooner if i get many reviews!) 


	7. Chapter 7

ok, for starters, I just want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. Life's been crazy lately, and I just kept forgetting to update. This chapter's really bad, but I wanted to get something out...

I'll write the next chapter today, and post it later this week. Again, I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers . . . . . . . .

* * *

EPOV

I felt my entire body go numb. Change her? Now? No. No, I couldn't do it. It was too soon! I needed time to prepare! I wasn't ready! She wasn't ready!

"No!" I whispered, utterly horrified. "I….I can't" I stared down at my sweet Bella's slashed face. "There must be another way!" I looked up at Carlisle. He shook his head slowly and frowned.

"Edward… she's dying". My still heart sunk.

"no… no, she can't be! She's gonna make it! She… she…" I couldn't speak. My life was crumbling before my eyes, and all I could do was stand there and watch.

"Edward, it's your decision. You can let her escape from this world peacefully, as she was meant to, or you can transform her. It's up to you."

"How much time…" I mumbled, paralyzed from trepidation and astonishment.

"Not much, I'm afraid…." Carlisle whispered softly. I stared down at my love. Though she was broken and cut up, she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Inside, I knew I could not condemn her to this life of darkness which I was so familiar with. Yet, could I let her go, knowing that I would never again be able to truly look upon the one whom I loved more than life itself? She was my reason for living, the cause of every minuscule bit of pleasure in my life. If I let nature take its course, she would exist only in my mind, in my memory. Could I watch her die while standing idly by her side, doing nothing at all?

I let out a small sob and buried my face in my hands. I knew I should leave her be. But being the selfish creature I am, I couldn't possibly lose her. I had to change her. There wasn't another option. I took a deep breath and removed my head from my hands.

"I'll do it" I whispered hoarsely. "I'll change her." Carlisle's face lit up, and he patted my shoulder.

"I think that's the best choice" he muttered. "Now, we need a plan. I originally thought we could just seize her and run, but I'm not sure she can make it without the machines. They're keeping her alive right now, and I don't want to take a chance. It's too risky." I was terrified, but extremely relieved. She would make it. Not in the way I'd hoped, but she would be in my life again.

"Could I bite her here?" I asked.

"I think that's the only option we have. But how can we get her out of here? My colleagues will know something is up if I disappear with the body…"

"Maybe Alice can come…" I muttered, lost in thought. "She could lie down in the bed and you can lay a blanket over her. She can be Bella."

"Well, that's quite risky, but as long as they don't look under the blanket…" He considered the idea.

"It could work…" I said eagerly. "And for the funeral, you can just bury the empty casket. Say she arranged to have her organs donated, so it has to be a closed casket ceremony…." I smiled slightly.  
"This is bizarre Edward. Really quite sick."

"Yeah, but we can pull it off. Come on Carlisle! Her time's running out, and There's nothing else left to do." I pleaded urgently. He nodded slowly.

"Ok, can you call Alice? I'm going to prepare her." I nodded, and leaned down to press my lips to Bella's pale forehead.

"Hang in there love," I whispered into her ear. "You're going to make it." I kissed her again, softly, and stood up.

"Here," Carlisle said, handing me his blackberry. I smiled lightly, and dialed her number. It rang twice before she finally picked up.

"Carlisle?" she said panicly.

"Edward, actually," I said quickly. "I…"

"Edward!" she interrupted. "Edward, I'm so sorry. How is sh…"

"Alice!" I snatched. She grew silent. "How soon can you get to the hospital?"

"I'm here" she said. "I'll be there in a minute." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much Alice" I muttered.

"Of course…" the voice came from the doorway. I turned around to face her solemn face. She quickly danced to my side and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" I smiled softly.

"Thank you, Alice" Carlisle muttered, while wrapping one of the hospital blankets around Bella's fragile body. Alice turned around to reply, when she saw Bella. She gasped sharply. I patted her quickly on the back, and ran over to Bella's side. It pained me more than I can possibly describe to see her so helpless and broken.

"What can I do?" I asked Carlisle, grabbing Bella's hand.

"Just prepare yourself," he uttered. "You need to bite her soon." I nodded, running a finger over Bella's matted hair, and listening to her heartbeat. I would never again here that wonderful sound. It would be still; silent. Like mine. I brushed my stone lips over hers one last time and hesitantly stood up again.

"I'm ready" I said strongly, determination flowing through my veins. Carlisle nodded and stepped back from her. I stifled a cry, and leaned forward again. Her weak pulse was getting even weaker, and her heart was certainly beating slower now. I took one of her cold hands into my own, and kissed it softly. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. "I always have and always will…" I took another deep breath, and lowered my mouth so that my teeth were grazing the skin. I kissed it slowly, and then sunk my venom-coated fangs into her veins, breaking the thin layer of silky skin. I didn't move for several minutes, letting my poison release into her bloodstream. I barely noticed the taste of the blood which I had longed for for so long. I only cared about her safety.

Finally, I removed my teeth, and sat up, still in a compete state of shock.

"You did it!" Carlisle said, his voice filled with pride. Alice hugged me tightly. A tiny smile slowly crept onto my face. I did it. Bella was going to make it. Bella! I quickly looked down at her, sighing contently as I realized that the pain had not yet sunk in. She was still asleep. Still pain free.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open…

* * *

Sorry to leave you all hanging, and sorry that it is so short. I willupdate it reallyREALLY soon. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and if you could please review, I would really appreciate it. I want feedback, good or bad. I want tips on how to improve my writing and better myself. Also, I'd like to know if you guys think this is worth continuing or not. Let me know. Thanks so much! 

oh, and if you review, I'll write faster. If I get over 20, I will updatelater today AND tomorrow. One word will do...

Thanks everyone! Ilua!


	8. AN AHHHHHHHH

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm _SO _sorry for taking _SO _long to update…**

**I'm sure you guys are upset, and I don't blame you! It's been a CRAZY year, and I'm not even going to get into all the shit that's been going on. Just please believe me when I say that I am truly sorry.**

**Anyways, I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I should have that up REALLY soon…**

**Again, I am so so so so so sorry**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**~Waitingontoday~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so to begin with, I know it's been forever, and I'm SO sorry, but I have a new chapter. It's SO short, but I was stuck and wanted to get SOMETHING up. I'm currently attempting to write the next chapter, but I'm a bit stuck.... if anyone has any ideas, PLEASE PM me or something! It would be SO helpful, and then I could get a chapter up soon. I now have a lot of free time on my hands, so I have time to write. I just don't have anything to write about at the moment. UGH! It's beyond frustrating. This chapter isn't very good at ALL, and its also incredibly short, so again, I'm sorry. I know you guys have waited a long time for this, and it's a bit of a disappointment, to say the least. But bear with me! I wanted to write more, but I didn't know what to add, and thought you would rather get SOMETHING. So ya, umm.... here it is

oh, and quickly, just for the record, tonight, I got a VERY funny review, and I just wanted to remind everyone that

a) I know that Rosalie is NOT in love with Edward in the series. I did not misinterpret that part of the book... this is **fanFICTION**... I wrote this story because the idea was in my head for a while and I wanted to get it onto paper, and

b) I started this story before eclipse even came out! LOOK AT THE PUBLISHING DATE!!!! I was reading Eclipse the day it came out and was completely shocked to discover that Rosalie didn't like Bella because Edward lchose Bella over Rosalie. I thought that was only part of my imagination. If you don't believe me, look up the date of the release and look at the date I published this. It should be at the top of the page. (She also mentioned something about a plane crash in Eclipse, which I wrote about in one of my other stories BEFORE the book came out. Not to suggest anything, but I thought it was funny... ) SO yeah, this story was completely original and all I stole from the book was the characters. Which, by the way, BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!! Not me.... though, like the rest of the world, I wish Edward belonged to ME! sigh... one day....

kay, I hope you find the chapter somewhat enjoyable. And again, I NEED IDEAS!!!

thanks so much! I love you all! x o x o x o x o x o x o

and without further ado -

* * *

**R.P.O.V**

**"Can I get you anything to drink, dear?" someone asked m. I turned my head around to see an older woman hovering over me. I automatically flinched back.**

**"errr,no thanks. I'm not thirsty" I replied quietly. **

**Lie….**

**The woman offered me a small smile and moved on to the person in front of me. I sighed and turned my head back to face the small cabin window, fighting the urge to close my eyes. I couldn't escape him. Not then, not now. Whenever I shut my eyes, I see her lying there, bleeding, begging me for mercy. And I laughed. I had never loathed someone more in my life than I did at that moment. She ruined me. She ruined my plan, my destiny, my life! It was supposed to be Rosalie and Edward; golden couple, perfect pair. The mortal was never meant to be in the picture. **

**I loved him! And she just came here and took him from under me. He was MINE!! Why couldn't she have chosen Emmett? She could have him. Not to say I don't love Emmett. Of course I do, though in a different way. He was there to make Edward jealous; make him see the light. But he never so much as flinched. I don't think he noticed. Ugh! At least _he_ never had anyone. That made it a little more tolerable. I had a great distraction. He had his piano. Emmett was fun. He showed me a good time, and let's just say he knew what he was doing. The perfect hook-up. But husband??? Yes got married again and again and again. Beautiful weddings, but all of them were just more failed attempts at making Edward want me the way he should. He was made for me, after all! ME!!! Not that twit. **

**When she came into his life, everything turned to hell. That bitch, with her tempting blood and naïve, stupid attitude. She tried to play with the big boys. And now she lost. She was out of her league from day one. Yet those looks that he gave her. The love in his eyes. It was sickening. Everything _I_ had hoped for, and more. But those eyes weren't for me. They were for her. For that repulsive thing, whose life has stained my fingers and ruined my shirt. Whose face is now eternally carved into my brain and has managed to crush my silent pulse again and again and again. I squeezed my knuckles, hoping to suppress the ache in my stomach. Her screams continued to haunt me, and her eyes burned holes through mine. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands. Why did I attack her? Why did my impeccable self control falter now? And in the worst possible way. I hurt him. I made him hate me. I bet he would kill me if he got the chance. I bet he would watch me die with satisfaction.**

**I sighed and looked out the window, watching the countless stars shine and twinkle. Ornaments of the sky, lighting my path as I entered this new life. I could survive. I didn't need Edward's love and devotion. I didn't even need his acceptance. I didn't need him. **

**Liar.**

**Liar.**

**Liar…**

kay, so that was... IT

short, I know. BUT AGAIN, this was just to get started again. idk... But if I get an idea, I can add a new chapter SOON. I no longer have a crazy lifestyle. I sleep, I'm healthy-ish, and I have a pretty light workload. Plus, I'm on an exchange-like program, so I have nights free. Well, that would be day for you all in the states. But ya, I'm going to have TIME now! The last time I had extra time was like, three years ago? idk...

but ya, it's all good now. I JUST NEED IDEAS!!! (sorry....i know I already mentioned it...BUT REALLY! I do not know if any of you have ever experienced writers block, but it SUCKS! so ya... HELP ME!) thanks!

3

3

3

um, I hope you don't hate me too much. I apologize (for the millionth time) PLEASE review!!!! It helps motivate me! I would LOVE constructive criticism! I enjoy writing, and I'm always looking for ways to improve!

ok, I love you all! ALSO, I would love to have a beta reader. I have no idea how that works but if you would be interested, tell me! kay, I'll stop now...

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X OX O X O X O X O X


End file.
